Ellipse
by Black666
Summary: "Parce que ce moment ne fera pas partie de l'histoire originale. Parce que j'ai envie de ce moment volé au temps et à la guerre." "Donnez-moi cette ellipse, ce passage qu'on ne racontera pas, dans la formidable aventure de Harry Potter."


_Bonjour à tous mes chabichous !_

_Bon, voilà un petit OS que j'ai commencé il y a pas mal de temps, et que j'ai fini il y a très peu de temps ^^ Contente de l'avoir enfin terminé !_

_Comme toujours, une petite musique est conseillée, un truc doux, assez mélodieux._

_Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

OOO

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__ Que veux-tu dire ?_

_L'angoisse monte._

__ Tu restes ou quoi ?_

_- Je…_

_Lui enserre la poitrine. _

__ Oui…oui je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, nous avions dit que nous l'aiderions…_

_Lui coupe quasiment le souffle._

__ Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis…_

_Lui brise le cœur. Ne restent plus que les larmes pour pleurer. La voix pour l'appeler. Mais trop tard. Il est parti._

OOO

Hermione se réveille, le cœur battant. Elle se passe la main sur le visage, s'essuie les yeux. Elle a encore pleuré pendant son sommeil. Les larmes ont tracé un sillon sur son visage fatigué. Elle se relève. Écarte les couvertures. Chancèle légèrement en se mettant debout. Sa fièvre n'est pas tombée. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle est malade. Depuis qu'il est parti en fait. Harry appelle cela une « grippe d'âme sœur ».

Elle sort de la tente. Son meilleur ami est assis contre un arbre, à un ou deux mètres de leur abri. Il fait pensivement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Expire lentement. Son souffle se condense dans l'air glacial, et la fumée s'envole dans la nuit noire. Elle la suit des yeux, en souhaitant soudain être aussi légère. Pour partir. Loin, très loin.

_ Bien dormi ?

La voix d'Harry résonne à ses oreilles. La question, bien que ridiculement inutile, la fait sourire. Il faut dire que depuis son départ, un silence pesant s'est installé. Et elle a l'impression que ça le peine. Ou peut-être est-ce la fièvre qui lui fait cet effet ? Toujours est-il qu'elle hoche la tête.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir, toi aussi. Tu as l'air exténué, dit-elle en prenant la baguette des mains d'Harry. Je peux monter la garde le reste de la nuit.

_ Ta fièvre est tombée ? Demande-t-il.

Elle acquiesce, réfrénant à grand peine l'envie de se masser les tempes pour chasser la migraine qui lui vrille la tête. Peu importe qu'elle soit malade. Il faut qu'il se repose. Il ne peut pas sauver le monde s'il baille toutes les trois minutes. Elle lui fait un sourire, afin de le convaincre qu'elle va bien. Mais elle voit bien qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il pose la main sur son front.

_ Ma parole Hermione, tu es brûlante ! Et tu voudrais assurer la surveillance ? File immédiatement au lit !

Elle se met à rire, et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle se sent heureuse. Parce que même dans la pire situation, Harry reste Harry, son meilleur ami qui s'inquiète pour elle. Parce que ce n'est pas Ron qui serait prévenant envers elle, ça non ! Ron…s'il les voyait ainsi…l'un contre l'autre…

Elle s'écarte brusquement d'Harry. Se met debout. Commence à rentrer vers la tente.

_ Arrête de penser à lui.

Elle s'arrête. Fait volte face. Son ami semble en colère. Il a la mâchoire contractée, et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle prudemment.

_ Arrête de penser à Ron. Cesse de te torturer avec cet imbécile. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te détruit à petits feux ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il détruit notre amitié ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le ton commence à monter. Hermione a mal à la tête. Elle ne veut pas se disputer avec Harry. Elle n'en a pas la force.

_ Tu m'évites ! S'exclame-t-il. Depuis qu'il est parti, tu refuses tout contact avec moi, tu ne me parles plus, tu passes ton temps à pleurer !

_ Il me manque !

_ Mais je suis là moi ! Moi, ton meilleur ami, qui reste à tes côtés envers et contre tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a piqué une crise de jalousie que soudainement, on a plus le droit de s'approcher !

Hermione prend appui sur un arbre, la vue soudain trouble. Son mal de tête empire, elle a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. En face d'elle, Harry fulmine.

_ Tu t'entends parler de ton meilleur ami ? Murmure-t-elle. C'est ta façon de le remercier pour toutes ces années où il s'est tu, et à supporter l'ombre sans rien dire.

_ Il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être mon ami. C'est vrai quoi, grâce à moi, il se fait un peu connaître, il sort de l'ombre peu flatteuse de ses frères… Et après, il ose me traiter d'incapable, lui ! Lui qui n'a jamais rien fait de sa personne !

Hermione manque de tomber. Les mots d'Harry la blessent, comme des centaines de coups de poignards qui s'enfoncent dans sa chair.

_ J'en ai marre d'être le Survivant. J'en ai marre de cette guerre, de ce foutu destin que je ne sais quelle entité divine m'a tracé ! J'en ai ras le bol de Dumbledore, de Tu-Sais-Qui, des horcruxes, de ce périple, de cette tente… J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre pleurer toutes les nuits dans ton sommeil à cause de cet abruti qui doit être le mec qui t'a fait le plus souffrir !

Ce n'est pas possible, pense-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Harry qui parle. Ça ne peut être lui. Elle scrute son visage, à la recherche d'un quelquonque indice lui prouvant qu'il plaisante. Mais il parait tout à fait sérieux. Son regard se baisse.

_ Harry, enlève le médaillon, murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante, les larmes envahissant ses yeux. Tu parlerais pas comme ça, tu n'agirais pas ainsi si tu l'avais pas porté pendant plusieurs jours. Harry je t'en prie, enlève-le…

Elle s'est approchée de lui, lentement. Pour la première fois en sept ans d'amitié, elle a peur de Harry. Elle tend la main vers lui. Frôle la chaine des ses doigts. Mais il se recule, le regard fou. Le monde tangue alors. Sa vue s'assombrit complètement, le temps d'un instant. Et la voix de son ami lui parvient, comme à travers du coton.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir avec le médaillon. C'est entre lui et moi. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux le laisser gagner…

C'en est trop pour elle. Une pique de douleur, particulièrement intense, lui traverse le crâne. Elle cesse de lutter. Ferme les yeux. Et sombre…

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__ Que veux-tu dire ?_

_L'angoisse monte._

__ Tu restes ou quoi ?_

_- Je…_

_Lui enserre la poitrine. _

__ Oui…oui je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, nous avions dit que nous l'aiderions…_

_Lui coupe quasiment le souffle._

__ Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis…_

_Lui brise le cœur. Ne restent plus que les larmes pour pleurer. La voix pour l'appeler. Mais trop tard. Il est parti._

OOO

_ Hermione ? Hermione, tu es réveillée ? Hermione, réponds moi !

Elle ouvre les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, le visage soucieux de Harry lui apparait, légèrement flou. Son mal de tête l'assomme, elle a envie de se rendormir. Pourtant, elle sent la douce quiétude du sommeil la quitter peu à peu. Elle cligne des yeux. Le décor de la tente se fait de plus en plus net.

_ Oh Hermione, je suis tellement désolé !

La jeune fille ignore l'envie de pleurer qui la submerge, et tente de se concentrer. Enfin, les paroles de Harry, la scène qui s'est jouée avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, lui reviennent en mémoire.

Elle se relève. S'éloigne de Harry, de son regard suppliant, qui la prie de lui pardonner. Elle attrape le médaillon, que son ami a enlevé et laissé sur la table, puis sort, ignorant le Survivant qui l'appelle dans son dos.

Elle marche, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce le cas, après tout. Elle s'échappe de la folie dans lequel le médaillon tente de les attirer. Comme Ron s'est échappé. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas sombrer, comme Harry.

Elle s'arrête. Un pas de plus, et elle se retrouve hors des protections magiques. Elle hésite un instant. Puis franchit l'invisible barrière. Aussi impossible que cela paraisse, elle se sent plus légère. Elle serre le médaillon dans sa main, et avance. Droit devant elle. Peu importe où.

_ Fleur d'oranger…Mêlé à une subtile touche de…vanille peut-être ? Ou cannelle…

Elle fait volte-face. Il est appuyé contre un arbre. Et il la regarde. Sa respiration s'accélère. Son souffle se fait rauque. Elle jette un œil derrière elle. Mais la tente n'est plus en vue.

_ Bonjour toi.

Sa baguette est restée dans son lit. Elle se maudit d'être aussi stupide. Il s'approche d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns volent légèrement dans la brise nocturne. Ses yeux noirs, aux intenses reflets violets, scrutent son visage. Son regard la perturbe, et sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione retient son souffle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un petit chaton égaré fait tout seul dans la forêt noire ? Il cherche le grand méchant loup ?

Il sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches, et légèrement effrayantes. Hermione se souvient alors des contes qu'elle lisait enfant. Étrangement, cette pensée la rassure. Le gentil gagne toujours à la fin. Il profite de ce moment d'inattention pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Ce parfum, murmure-t-il en humant ses cheveux, me hante. Il endort ma méfiance, et titille mes sens. Si douce fragrance, airs d'adulte pour un cœur d'innocence. Jeune fille, à peine sortit de l'enfance me fait poète et homme de tolérance.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas peur. Il ne l'effraie pas. Elle attend. Elle se demande ce qu'il va faire ensuite, forte de cette intuition qu'il ne la blessera pas.

_ Dans le secret de la forêt dense, faisons fi de la bienséance.

Ces mots la dérangent. Elle aimerait qu'il se taise. Ses rimes sont comme des mains sur sa peau, infimes caresses qui la font frissonner. Le regard qu'il pose sur elle est fascinant. Improbable rencontre entre le doute et la passion. Empreint de douleur. Brillant d'intensité.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Murmure-t-elle.

_ Je chasse les gens comme toi.

_ Comment savez-vous ?

_ Le sang qui palpite est pour moi une musique. Plus le sang est pur, plus la mélodie est agréable à écouter. Le tien me donne envie d'étrangler cette jolie petite gorge pour que le bruit cesse.

_ Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

Elle a conscience qu'elle joue avec le feu. Mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

_ Parce que j'en ai marre d'être le méchant.

_ Vous êtes fou.

_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Il faut de la folie pour survivre dans ce monde improbable.

Il s'approche d'elle. Il ne fait pas de bruit. Tel un rapace qui fond sur sa victime en silence. Il lui prend la main. La porte à ses lèvres. Elle pense un instant qu'il va la mordre. Mais il se contente de poser ses lèvres dessus en un délicat baiser.

_ Hermione…

Elle recule, effrayée. Son nom claque dans l'air, la sortant de cet instant irréel.

_ Comment …

_ Tu es très convoitée chez les mangemorts. Ton prénom est sur toutes les lèvres, sur tous les sourires pervers, sur toutes les mains qui violent et tuent sans état d'âme. Tu es la proie de ces prédateurs encagoulés. Ils se fichent pas mal de Potter, lui ne concerne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais toi…

_ Arrêtez…murmure-t-elle.

_ Oh oui toi, tu es le plus beau trophée qui existe. Ils rêvent de t'arracher ta pureté, ton innocence. Ils rêvent de ravager ton visage, ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme. De détruire ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. De piétiner ton être jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te relever. Ils rêvent de te briser.

_ Arrêtez ! Hurle-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Ils tombent au sol. Il se retrouve sur elle. Et son regard l'agresse de nouveau. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne se laisse pas submerger. Elle est en colère. Pour ce qu'il vient de dire, ou à cause de tous ces derniers mois ? Elle l'ignore. Sa respiration est haletante, tandis qu'elle cherche des réponses dans ses yeux aux reflets d'améthystes.

_ Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Finit-elle par demander, essayant de réprimer ses larmes.

_ Pare que le monde n'est pas rose, petite fille. Parce que les méchants existent, et qu'ils peuvent faire beaucoup de mal, même si au fond, on sait qu'ils finiront par perdre.

_ Mais vous, vous êtes un méchant, non ?

_ En effet. Un homme pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Qui a fait des choses qui te feraient frémir.

_ Alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? Pourquoi vous ne me capturez pas, pourquoi vous ne m'amenez pas aux mangemorts ?

Il prend un instant pour réfléchir. Ils sont toujours l'un sur l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne semblent vouloir se relever. Il passe délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, trace un sillon invisible sur son visage, caresse du bout du doigt sa lèvre entrouverte.

_ Parce que ce moment ne fera pas partie de l'histoire originale. Parce que j'ai envie de ce moment volé au temps et à la guerre. Parce que j'ai besoin de quelques heures d'humanité et que tu as besoin de craquer toi aussi. Je veux croire, pendant une nuit, à la beauté du monde. Je veux avoir le droit d'être gentil, de donner à quelqu'un, et de recevoir, autrement que par la force. Je veux aimer, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

_ Alors aimez moi.

Elle laisse une larme couler. Elle laisse tout ce qu'elle a enfoui en elle s'échapper. Et ça fait du bien. Tellement de bien.

_ Faites moi oublier pourquoi je suis ici, faites moi oublier qui vous êtes et ce que vous représentez. Faites moi oublier la guerre, les horcruxes et surtout Lui. Faites moi oublier que l'homme que j'aime est parti, et que mon meilleur ami devient fou, un peu plus chaque jour. Donnez-moi cette ellipse, ce passage qu'on ne racontera pas, dans la formidable aventure de Harry Potter.

Il attrape son menton du bout des doigts, lui relève la tête. Elle sait ce qu'il va faire. Et elle attend. Ses gestes sont maladroits. Elle sent qu'il essaye d'être doux, mais ça ne doit pas être dans ses habitudes. Alors elle clos l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Ses larmes coulent toujours, mais elles n'expriment que du soulagement. Elle caresse sa joue, rugueuse à cause de la barbe naissante.

Il s'écarte d'elle. Se relève, époussette son manteau. Puis il l'aide à se mettre debout. Il prend sa main, une nouvelle fois. Elle se demande ce qu'il va faire, s'il va l'embrasser, mais non, il attrape doucement le médaillon qu'elle avait gardé serré contre sa paume, et le jette un peu plus loin.

_ Profite, petite fille. L'auteur ne peut se permettre de faire beaucoup d'ellipses.

Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire. Quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Il s'incline légèrement, esquisse un sourire charmeur.

_ Dansons, petite fille.

Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne. Prudemment.

_ Il n'y a pas de musique.

_ Très juste.

Il se met alors à parler. D'une voix suave, presqu'un murmure. Il récite quelque chose, elle perçoit des rimes, mais bercée par la musicalité du texte, elle ne parvient pas à déchiffrer les mots. Ils commencent à tourner. Elle le laisse les guider, diriger la danse. Elle veut se concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. Après quelques minutes, elle comprend. Ce sont des aveux. Il lui raconte sa vie, avec les horreurs que ça implique. Il le fait sans émotion apparente, mais en regardant dans ses yeux, elle voit. Toute la douleur, tout le dégout que lui inspire son passé. Elle se blottit contre lui, le serre contre elle, sentant dans ses paroles une fragilité qui s'exprime sans doute pour la première fois.

La marée de mots cesse. Leur danse également. Lentement, elle lève la main vers son visage, écarte doucement les mèches de ses yeux. Une larme coule sur sa joue, qu'elle recueille du bout du doigt. Dans ses orbes violettes, brille le soulagement d'avoir enfin raconté toutes ces années d'horreur.

Alors à son tour, elle se met à parler. De ce trio d'or qui doit continuer à vivre sans un de ses piliers. De cette enfance qu'elle a perdue trop vite. De cette guerre, et de l'issue du combat, dont elle a assumé une part de responsabilité par amitié. De la fièvre qui l'assaille depuis qu'il est parti. Et de lui, surtout de lui. De tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Les joies comme les peines. Les rires comme les larmes.

Quand elle s'arrête, la fièvre a disparu. Elle sait bien que ce n'est que pour un moment, qu'elle va revenir. Que la migraine s'est elle aussi, offerte une ellipse. Qu'elle lui a donné quelques heures de répit.

La lune continue son chemin dans le ciel. Ils parlent, beaucoup. Ils ne s'embrassent jamais. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça. Il lui dit. Il veut l'aimer de l'amour des mots, des chansons, du langage. Il ne veut pas la salir, comme il déjà sali tant d'autres femmes. Il ne veut pas lui faire ça. Pas à elle.

Ses mots sont comme des larmes. Rares, et purs. Beaux dans la laideur de son âme, d'un blanc immaculé dans la noirceur de son être. Ses mots sont comme des caresses. Infimes, légères, mais qui la troublent tant. Elle aimerait qu'il se taise, mais elle sait que le silence serait insoutenable.

Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au loin, dans le ciel, le soleil apparait. Hermione baille. La magie de l'ellipse a disparu, la réalité reprend ses droits. Et la fatigue aussi. L'homme la serre doucement contre lui, et lui murmure des mots apaisants. Il veut qu'elle s'endorme. Car leur séparation est imminente, et il ne veut pas la voir souffrir.

_ Dors petite fille….

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__ Que veux-tu dire ?_

_L'angoisse monte._

__ Tu restes ou quoi ?_

_- Je…_

_Lui enserre la poitrine. _

__ Oui…oui je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, nous avions dit que nous l'aiderions…_

_Lui coupe quasiment le souffle._

__ Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis…_

_Lui brise le cœur. Ne restent plus que les larmes pour pleurer. La voix pour l'appeler. Mais trop tard. Il est parti._

OOO

Hermione se réveille, le cœur battant. Elle se passe la main sur le visage, s'essuie les yeux. Elle a encore pleuré pendant son sommeil. Les larmes ont tracé un sillon sur son visage fatigué. Elle s'attend à se trouver dans son lit, avec sa couverture, et Harry qui dort juste en dessous d'elle.

Mais non, elle est adossée à un arbre. Le soleil pose ses fins rayons sur son visage. Dans sa main, le médaillon est lourd. Elle se relève, chancèle un peu sous la fièvre.

Harry l'attend sous la tente. Quand il la voit, il court la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serre contre elle, en s'excusant. Il est redevenu comme il était avant. Elle le serre à son tour, refoulant ses larmes.

Car il est parti. Il l'a laissée, sans un mot, sans même lui dire son nom. Elle se dégage doucement de l'étreinte, et se dirige vers ses affaires pour trouver de quoi se changer. C'est alors qu'elle voit que son parfum a disparu. Son parfum à la fleur d'oranger, avec une petite touche de vanille. À sa place habituelle, se trouve un parchemin.

_ Où tu étais Hermione ? Je m'inquiétais ! Demande Harry dans son dos.

Elle se retourne. Lui sourit.

_ Quelqu'un a décidé que ça ne devait pas faire partie de l'histoire originale.

Il ne comprend pas, mais ça importe peu. Elle se met à rire, et serre le morceau de papier contre son cœur. On peut y lire, tracé à l'encre violette, un seul mot.

Scabior.

OOO

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Une petite review ne serait pas de trop =P_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black. _


End file.
